


All About the Family on Fleek, Watch out, it's Yamanaka Week!

by Bookiblipole



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, Traditions, how do you tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookiblipole/pseuds/Bookiblipole
Summary: I came up with this cheesy rhyme at 3:00 in the morning and I don't have the heart to delete it :(Anyway this is for Yamanaka Week on Tumblr! I'm on tumblr with the same username, if you'd like to view my blog! Have a merry Yamanaka week!
Relationships: Sai & Shin (Naruto), Sai/Yamanaka Ino, Shin (Naruto) / Kiba Inuzuka
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

_**Day One:** Tradition / Warmth / Telepathy_

Key:

_'Sai's Thoughts'_

**_'Ino's Thoughts'_ **

'Inojin's Thoughts'

**_'What the hell is going on?'_** A foreign voice sounded in Inojin's head, making the boy jump. That sounded like his mom.

'What the fuck? Why am I thinking about Mom?'

_'Inojin Yamanaka, language.'_

'Wait, Dad?!'

_'Yes?'_

'Why are you in my head? Why is mom in my head?'

_**'I got hit with some type of potion while eating. I guess this was the effect?'** _

_'Well, why am I in here then? Also, if I could feel my own body, I'd track the person down and dispose of them. But for now, I can't.'_

"Well, this is just great." Inojin went loudly. Unfortunately, he was in class. Iruka raised an eyebrow.

"Inojin, if you don't like the worksheets maybe you should study more. I find that people aren't so reluctant to do work when they know the content."

Inojin flushed. He hadn't studied at all.

_**'Iruka-sensei is observant.'** _

_'Caretakers have to be observant.'_

'Hey, while you're here, can you help me with this worksheet?'

_'First, you need to try the answers, and I'll tell you if they're right or wrong.'_

Inojin inwardly cursed. This was gonna be a long day.

_**'Where did you learn all these curse words from?'** _

A really long day.

**[ Later ]**

_**'I want my body back. If you sing Yankee Doodle in your head one more time, I'm going to shove a pony up someone's a-'** _

_'Ino Yamanaka, language.'_

'Yankee Doodle went to town, riding on a pony-'

_'I will break out of this mind prison just to ground you. No Yankee Doodle.'_

'Aw man... Do you know the muffin man, the muffin man, the muffin man-'

_**'NO!'** _

_'NO.'_

Inojin snickered.

_'That's it, we've got to get out of here.'_

_**'How do we do that? All I can see is darkness and I can't move.'** _

'Hmm...'

Inojin decided to start thinking about a volcano. An active volcano.

_**'WHERE THE HELL DID THIS VOLCANO COME FROM?!'** _

_'I'm going to murder whoever thought it was a good idea to make a potion that puts you in your child's imagination.'_

'YOU'RE IN MY IMAGINATION! WAIT- WAIT'

Inojin quickly thought up that one unicycling frog meme.

_**'Why is there a unicycling frog in here?'** _

_'I'm going to murder it.'_

_'Hey, I still have my sword.'_

Inojin's unicycle frog suddenly lost it's head.

'HEY! DAD KILLED THE FROG! FROGS ATTACK.'

Suddenly, there were hundreds of unicycling frogs, yelling a murderous war cry - "O shit waddup".

_**'Are you serious?'** _

_'I'm going to murder them all.'_

_**'Sai no, wait-'** _

The unicycling frogs began losing body parts, very quickly.

'Looks like Dad's taking out his anger on the frogs. Can't say I blame him though.'

_'I was on an ANBU mission before I got sucked up into your brain. Keeping all your frustrations in will lead to your eventual downfall.'_

'Or facing the Hokage. That guy is powerful.'

_**'It's his talk-no-jutsu that gives him such a powerful advantage.'** _

'Hey, do you guys like It's Raining Tacos?'

_**'NO.'** _

**[ One Hour Later ]**

_'This is the most annoying method of psychological torture I've ever been through.'_

'What do you mean most annoying?'

_**'You've been psychologically tortured before?'** _

_'I'm an ANBU. If you haven't been tortured at least once, you have to be a literal god.'_

_**'...'** _

'Remind me to force Dad into therapy.'

_'In the words of the not-so-wise Hokage, "Who needs therapy if you can just say 'It is what it is' ?".'_

_**'I heard that in Naruto's voice.'** _

'If you didn't hear if in his voice you're lying to yourself.'

_'I want to get out of here, Naruto is becoming the topic of conversation and I don't like it.'_

Suddenly, Inojin felt a slight pain in his head and his parent's voices disappeared.

'Mom? Dad?'

**[ At Home ]**

Inojin burst into the house, grinning. And like he thought, Ino and Sai were there. They were cuddled together on the couch with warm sweaters.

"GUESS WHO'S BACK!"

Sai let out an exasperated sigh and buried his face into Ino's sweater.

Inojin ran upstairs, changed into his own sweater, and slid downstairs, before jumping onto Sai. Sai made an _'oof'_ sound.

"Make room for me!" Inojin wiggled into the space between Ino and Sai and sighed contently. "It was lonely in my brain without people to bother."

"I'm just glad we didn't have to spend another minute in there." Ino smiled

"Let's never do that again."

They all made sounds of agreement.

"Yankee Doodle went to town-"

"NO!" "NO."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Day Two:** Domestic Bliss / Flowers / New Year_

"Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up Grandpa!" Inojin tugged at Inochi Yamaka's shirt. "I wanna see the fireworks! Fiiiirewoooorkssss!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Inoichi laughed "You sure are impatient today."

"That's because you're going slow, and I don't wanna miss the firework show! Shikadai and Moegi are gonna be there!"

"Don't forget Shikamaru, Temari, Choji, Shinki, Gaara, Kankuro and Karui." Inoichi reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah, but Shikadai and Moegi! Let's gooo!" Inojin whined. "Why do you walk so slow? You really are old, huh?"

Inoichi sighed and followed the overexcited boy up to the cliff where the other kids were waiting.

"There you are!" Moegi exclaimed.

"What took so long?" Shinki grumbled.

"Grandpa is old." Inojin went plainly.

"Hey!" Inoichi took full offense. "Not all of us are hyperactive babies y'know."

"Are you callin' me a BABY?!"

"No, of course not." Inoichi drawled sarcastically "I'd never."

"HHNMMMHH!" Moegi slapped her hand over Inojin's mouth before he could say anything offensive.

"I still can't believe the amount of sass one clan can contain." Shikadai shrugged and laid back on the grass. "Now we just gotta wait until the fireworks start."

"What do we do until then?" Inojin asked.

"Sleep."

"But I can't sleep!" Moegi whined.

"Well, I can. Good night."

Inojin, Moegi, and Shinki sighed at their friends antics.

"Well, that's a Nara alright." Inoichi laughed, adjusting his kimono.

"Hey, wanna go get some water balloons and throw them at that one-armed emo guy?" Shinki suggested

"Yeah!"

The three children skittered off to the balloon stand, bought a pack of balloons, filled them with water, and Inojin used his super beast scroll to draw a wagon that they carried it in. They ran around until they found Sasuke, who was sitting with Sakura and Sarada. Sasuke and Sakura weren't sitting next to each other, and Sarada wasn't smiling.

"Well, this is a sorry excuse for a family gathering." Moegi whispered. Inojin picked up a water balloon. They all masked their chakra, like Iruka-sensei taught them.

"How about we spice it up then?" Shinki grinned.

Inojin chucked the water balloon, and it hit Sasuke right in the head. Sasuke jumped up and whirled around immediately.

"Who was that?" He hissed.

"It came from over there." Sarada pointed behind them. 

Moegi popped up and threw a water balloon, which splashed onto Sakura. She jumped up too, with a murderous look in her eyes, and headed towards the children.

"WE'VE BEEN SPOTTED!" Inojin yelled. "SCATTER!"

Inojin, Shinki, and Moegi bolted, throwing water balloons at the Uchiha family. Sakura, Sasuke, and Sarada all got hit again. Sasuke pursued Inojin, and Sakura chased Moegi, and Sarada chased Shinki.

In the crowd, it was harder to catch up to the balloon throwing children than it should've been. Inojin dodged and weaved through the crowd, laughing. They all made it back to their campsite, when they were surrounded by the angry Uchihas.

Inoichi sighed "What did you guys do?"

"Uh... water balloon fight?" Moegi laughed nervously.

"It was more like a water balloon slaughter. They didn't have a chance."

Sasuke glared and Shinki threw another water balloon, hitting the man in the face. Sarada snickered.

"We figured you guys needed a little pick me up. And what better pick me up than a water balloon fight?" Moegi smiled. "Plus, your reactions were hilarious."

Sakura paused, and looked at Sasuke before laughing at him. Sasuke did look like a very angry cat.

"What are you laughing at?" He shook his head.

"You look like a angry cat." Inojin offered.

"I do not."

"Hey, I know what'll make you feel better." Sarada smiled and picked up a water balloon "Wanna go bomb the Hokage?"

And that's how, right before the fireworks started, the biggest water balloon fight in Konoha history happened.

The Uchihas joined forces with Team 10 to bomb Naruto, Hinata, Boruto, and Himawari.  
The Uzumakis bombed the Hatakes (Iruka, Kakashi, and the ninken)

And slowly, everybody got hit with water balloons. When the sand siblings, Ino, Sai, Choji, and Karui arrived, it was all-out-war.

Shikamaru just went, laid next to his son, and went to sleep. When Kankuro got hit with a water balloon, he charged into battle with his puppets as backup. Temari went with him, using her fan to blow all the water balloons back at their attackers. Gaara just went, found Lee, and joined him in throwing water balloons. Sai helped Inojin by using his Super Beast Scrolls to drop water balloons on the enemies heads. Ino just sat with her (exasperated) dad and drank tea while watching the war rage on.

When all the balloons were used up, the fireworks started. The soaked children and parents all sat down where they were to watch the fireworks. Everybody ended up piling on Kakashi, who protested loudly, because he was warm.

**Happy New Year Konoha!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Day Three:** Parenting / Arts & Crafts / Legacy_

Sai sped through the hospital. He had just gotten a messenger bird from Sakura, saying Ino's water broke while he was helping Shikamaru and Naruto with the overflow of paperwork.

He stopped in front of the room, and took a deep breath before gently sliding open the door and walking in. To say he was nervous, was an understatement. He never had a parental figure in his life. And the one person who did take care of him, his adoptive brother, died. He was born to be a tool for Danzo. He was born to die for the Leaf. He didn't want his child to end up like him. Barely human, and faking smiles to help ease his own pain.

Ino was holding a bundle of blankets in her arms, and she turned when Sai walked in. She turned with a soft smile on her face when Sai walked in.

"Hey Sai."

"Hello Ms. Beautiful. Sorry I'm late."

"It's no problem. It would've been too loud for you anyway. Wouldn't want you to get more nervous than you already are." Sai sat down in the chair next to Ino's bed and she shifted so he could see what was in the bundle.

It was a small baby with light blonde hair like Ino's. 

"Wanna hold him?"

Sai nodded, and Ino carefully handed the bundle to him. Sai took it as firmly, but carefully as he could. He could feel the baby's little heartbeat through the blanket. The baby gurgled softly.

Sai stared at the small child in his arms and Ino put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"What if I'm not ready for this?" Sai went softly. "I never had a parent, or a parental figure. My brother took care of me, and... well... you know how he ended up. I was in an emotionally bad shape before the age of 14. I don't want to mess up Ino."

"You worrying means you're already trying to protect the baby from all the bad things that happened to you. I think you're off to a good start." Ino smiled. "We'll be fine. You'll be fine."

Sai smiled and kissed Ino on the forehead.

"Thank you Ino."

"No problem-o. Now, I'm gonna take a nap. That was really, really tiring." Ino yawned and shifted in her bed.

Sai looked down on the baby. The soft, fragile, innocent baby. He smiled lightly. 

"Hello little one. My name is Sai. Your.. Your dad. I just want you to know, I'll protect you, and your mother with my life. I never had a parental influence, so I'm kind of nervous. But I guess I'll figure it out. And I'll help you figure things out too. We'll learn together. I love you lots and lots. We both do."

The baby cooed and it's tiny hand slipped out the blanket and grabbed Sai's finger. Sai had tears in his eyes.

"I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Day Four:** Childhood / Picnic / Games_

"Bleh! Yuck!" A small child gagged, wiping a mixture of blood and mud off his lips. "Dirt tastes horrible."

The other male, his adoptive older brother Shin, turned and nearly dropped the plate he was washing. "What happened?!"

Shin rushed over with a towel and helped Sai clean himself up.

"I was drawing a pretty flower, and it was getting too hot, so I picked the flower and went to get lemonade. But at the lemonade stand, a girl saw the flower and said it was hers! Flowers growing in the woods don't belong to anybody! She tried to take it and I told her no, and she punched me. I didn't even get lemonade because when I fell, I lost my 50 cents. I don't like her."

Shin went over to a small piggy bank and took out 50 more cents. "C'mon, we're gonna go get you some lemonade."

"Yes!"

The two brothers walked back out the woods, but before they could leave, they heard sniffling. Sai paused and walked over to the source of the sound. 

Sitting there was the girl who punched him, but she was crying. With a pang, Sai remembered the place as where he got the flower from. Shin nudged Sai towards the girl, and the younger boy stumbled out the bushes. The girl looked up, and she quickly wiped her tears and scowled.

"What are you doing here?"

"I live near here."

"You live in the woods?"

"Yes."

"Do you have parents?"

"No... But I have a brother." Sai went quietly. She fell silent.

Sai walked over to the girl and sat next to her. She glared at him but she didn't move.

"Why were you crying?"

"Because the flower you took was supposed to be a special present for my dad! He loves Cosmos flowers the most. But now I don't have a present for him. And it's father's day next week!"

"Father's day?"

"You don't know what Father's day is?"

"No.."

The girl looked at him suspiciously "Where are you from?"

"I'm from these woods I guess. I live in a little house near here. Our master doesn't like us learning about _'dangerous'_ things, so we're mostly cut off from recent and current events."

"Your master sounds mean."

"He kind of is.. But I'm not. I'm really sorry for taking your flower. I wanted to draw it because it was really pretty. Here, I sealed it. It should be just as pretty." Sai took out his scroll and made a few hand signs. Then, the flower appeared, good as new.

The girl was shocked. She took the flower and then threw her arms around Sai.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"You shouldn't be thanking me. I was the one who took it in the first place."

"Yeah, but you didn't know. And you gave it back.. I'm sorry I punched you."

"It's okay."

"My name is Ino Yamanaka! Would you like to be friends?"

"Yeah, of course! My name is Sai."

"Just Sai?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm glad you aren't all prideful and mean like the other boys."

"I don't want to be mean like the other boys. I just like to draw. Most other boys call me rude names because I like wearing warm sweaters, playing with my brother, and drawing mushrooms."

"Hey, can I see your drawings?"

"Sure!" Sai took his old sketchbook out his backpack and flipped it open to the picture of the flower he hadn't finished.

Ino handed him the flower "Here, finish your picture. That way, you can have a flower, and I can have one too."

Sai smiled and pulled out his colored pencils. Ino watched over his shoulder as he drew the light purple flower with realistic detail.

"You're really good!" Ino smiled as he finished his drawing.

"Thank you." Sai gave her back the flower. "Drawing is my favorite thing to do!"

"Well, making friends is mine! Wanna get lemonade?"

"Oh, I was going to go get some with my brother when I heard you. We can bring him along too!"

"Sure, I'd like to meet this brother of yours."

The two kids went out the small clearing to see Shin carving a smile into a tree. He turned when the leaves of the bush rustled.

"Oh, you're back! Are you ready for lemonade?"

"What?! Your brother is almost our age!" Ino pointed.

"He's three years older." Sai pointed out.

"But you both are still kids! You live in the woods with your master?"

"No, master lives in a mansion."

"So why are you guys in the woods?!"

"Because he hates children." Shin quipped "So he cut us off from society and gave us a tiny home in the woods."

"Why don't you tell somebody? The ANBU or something?"

"He runs most of the ANBU." Sai shrugged. "So telling on him isn't an option."

"Hmph! Well, if I see that master of yours in the woods, I'll break his foot! Nobody should have to live in the woods because their master is a meanie. That's not fair."

Shin laughed "He really is a meanie. Now, lemonade?"

"Lemonade!" The younger children yelled in unison and ran ahead. Shin smiled at his brother's retreating form. Suddenly, he bent over in a fit of coughing and spat out the blood rising up his throat.

Sai never knew he could've lost his brother in those moments, where he was clutching his chest and spitting out blood. Shin kept it a secret so Sai could have a semi-normal childhood. But looking at his brother's laughing retreating form, he smiled gently. _It wasn't fair._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Day Five:** Reimagination / Fantasy / Supernatural_ (Horror Story, Blood & Gore Warning. Also, Bendy and the Ink Machine and FNAF references.)

Yamanaka Journals was not doing well. At all. Since Inoichi Yamanaka broke his leg on a case, the newspaper has been slowing down. And he was the best reporter around anywhere. Which is why they called in his daughter, Ino Yamanaka.

Ino was a part-time freelance journalist, part-time owner of a flower shop. She usually wore a purple scarf with flower patterns on the ends of her scarf, her hair in a ponytail, pants, fingerless gloves, and a brown jacket. She was festive and fun to be around.

They gave her 1,000 dollars, a camera, a two week deadline, and sent her on her way to find a great story. Fortunately, Ino had a story she wanted to investigate.

There was an old cartoon manufacturer called **'Danzo Shimura Studios'**. Danzo Shimura was arrested for 7 murders, including the ones of two of his interns, named **Sai** and **Shin**. She wasn't able to find out their last names, but with some digging, she found that they were brothers. Sai was adopted off the streets when he was 5 years old. Shin was an orphan. As soon as Shin turned 18, he legally adopted Sai, got a job, and after 2 years of hard work, bought them a small house. When Ino visited the house, it was still abandoned. It was so small and shabby nobody wanted it. She got invested in this story when she found a small note under the pillow, splashed with blood and ink. It held a small address on it. That particular building was the old cartoon studio, **'Danzo Shimura Studios'**. But, there were rumors that monsters inhabited the building.  
And there was a video taken off YouTube of a popular ghost hunter went to the building to investigate, and a mysterious black shadow attacked him and ripped through his leg. After ten minutes of screaming and blood, he managed to get out the studio. He was admitted to the hospital for a huge gash in his leg, with bite marks around it that were all infected with deadly amounts of **petroleum distillate solvent** , a material found usually in ink. Then, there were a series of mysterious deaths, seeing as people kept going in the building to investigate and never came back out. Even a entire police unit was killed, and all the bodies were found in the trash can behind the studio.

Now, you might be wondering,

**A)** Why would a news reporter believe in the supernatural?  
 **B)** If someone got attacked in that building on a live Youtube stream, why are you going in there?

Well, Ino is what we call a sedulous person. One who never gives up. So she's armed with a camera and ready to go beat up and demand answers from a monster living in an abandoned studio. And maybe the ghosts of Sai and Shin. 

The door of the studio creaked open when Ino pushed it. She peered into the dark building, and shone her flashlight into the building. The floor was dusty, and there were no recent footprints. She took a deep breath and walked inside.

Her flashlight swept across the building as she traveled inside. Her soft footsteps stirred up dust. The seemingly endless long hallways mocked her as she walked through them, checking every empty room she could. They were all full of carefully packed boxes with ink splattered on them. She took a few pictures, showing the ink that looked like handprints.

_'Why is everything splattered in ink?'_ Ino thought curiously. _'This is getting creepy.'_

She stopped at a stairwell. There was lots more ink splattered on the stairwell. And blood. Lots of blood. It was dried into the rusting metal, like it had been there for some time.

"Oh dear lord." Ino mumbled lightly, and snapped a picture. She took careful steps up the stairs when a light suddenly snapped on, blinding her momentarily. She yelped. The light turned off as soon as she made a noise. She rushed up the stairs, taking them two at a time. When she stood at the top of the steps, there was a little kid standing there.

"Hello?"

The kid turned. They had light blue eyes, yellow hair, and a soft smile. It was like a boy-ish version of young Ino.

"Hello! Are you new here?" The kid asked, their voice floating eerily down the hall. Ino nodded.

"Yeah. I've come to uncover the mystery behind the Studio."

"Oh no, you can't do that." The kid looked worried.

"Why not?" Ino cocked an eyebrow.

"Because if you might find out how to shut off the Ink Machine." The kid whispered.

"The Ink Machine?"

"Yes. Please turn back. Nobody else listened to me when I told them to turn back." The kid whispered.

"Well, if you'd like, I'll leave my camera here. I can find another story anytime. Plus, I already took as many pictures as I need down there and on the stairs. I don't want to shut down your- er... Ink Machine or anything. I just want to know what's going on here."

"You pinky promise?"

"I promise." Ino took off her backpack and put down her camera. "I just wanna know what's going on."

"Okay! Dad has been a little lonely. We can go together. I'll protect you Miss..."

"Ino. Ino Yamanaka!" Ino smiled "Nice to meet you."

"Wow! My name is Inojin! Our names are very similar." Inojin smiled. "And so is our eyes and our hair. I like you Miss Ino. Let's go visit Dad."

Ino nodded and the small child skipped through the halls, giggling. The lights flickered, like they were warning her of something. She passed a door, and stopped in her tracks. All the air had left her lungs.

There was a weird symbol on the floor in that room, and laying on the bloody floor, in the middle of the symbol was the body of Shin and what looked like human guts surrounding him. Ino could see from there, his stomach was cut open, from his neck to his stomach. You could see his ribcage, which was decorated with weird symbols.

The kid smiled. "That's Uncle. He's nice."

"U-Uncle?" Ino murmured.

"Yeah! Wake up Uncle Shin~!" The kid sang. And to Ino's surprise, and horror, the body began to move. It began shaking from head to toe before sitting up. Shin grinned, and his movements were jerky, like a malfuctioning robot's.

"Hello Ino-jin." The _(supposed to be)_ dead man greeted him. His voice was as jerky as his movements. "Wh-o is that?"

"This is Miss Ino! She's a reporter! But she agreed to not tell anybody. You can't break a pinky promise." Inojin smiled.

"No, yo-u ca-n't." Shin agreed. He stood up and walked over to Ino. "Hello. My name is Shin."

"Y-Yeah. I know... I kinda read about you."

"Rea-lly?" He tilted his head.

"Yeah... You adopted a kid named Sai. And you lived in that small apartment on Root Avenue."

"Yo-u do know ab-out me! Ni-ce!" Shin grinned.

"Now, I'll introduce you to Dad!" Inojin exclaimed, skipping away. "If Uncle Shin likes you, Dad certainly will!"

Shin copied the child, skipping, except there was something laggy about his movements. He stayed in the air a bit too long, and landed a bit too fast. Ino followed.

She hadn't noticed then, but the further they went, the more and more ink appeared, until they were walking in shallow puddles of it.

"What is all this ink?" Ino asked, making sure her dress didn't get covered in ink.

"It's Dad's." Inojin went, as if that explained a lot.

"Sai! Oh Sai! Where are you? We have a visitor!" Shin cupped his hands over his mouth and yelled.

Suddenly, a bit of the ink began to spike and bubble. A portion of it rose and contorted until standing there was a dripping, humanoid form.

"A guest?"

Ino sucked in a breath. His voice was smooth and full of authority.

"Ye-ah! Isn't th-a-a-a-t great? Sorry, I'm gli-i-tch-ing."

Sai glided over to Ino, his form becoming more and more human, until, standing in front of her, was a pale man. He had no color in his body whatsoever. His hair was black, his eyes were black, and his skin was paper white. There were two horns sticking out his forehead and he had fangs. He was wearing a crop-top, similar to the one Shin and Inojin were wearing.

"What is your name?"

"Ino. Ino Yamanaka." Ino smiled nervously "Nice to meet you."

"... Why are you here?"

Now, Ino was usually good at reading people. For lies, emotions, anything. But Sai's face was blank as a mask. It intrigued her in a way it shouldn't have.

"Well, I was going to get this story for the Yamanaka journals, but Inojin said not to come up here with cameras, so I left my camera and stuff behind. Something about an Ink Machine, and it not being turned off."

"Hm. You know, coming up here, willingly unarmed, with a ghost and a literal walking corpse, may not have been the best idea on your part." Sai's black eyes felt like they were piercing her soul. She inwardly shivered. "But, you've got guts, I'll tell you that."

"W-as th-at a pun?" Shin hissed. Sai smirked and continued talking.

"There is this dream I've been having since I was turned. A person telling me that somebody would come. A regular person with no ill intentions. And they would free us all from this cursed existence."

Ino gulped "Well, I'm not sure I'm that person. I'm just a regular old reporter who happens to believe in the supernatural."

"Hm." Sai nodded slowly. "Well, since you're here, I'll show you around."

And after that, Ino became a part of the crew. When she left that day, unharmed, Sai had given her her camera, loaded with photos of inside the building. The boxes, the crates, the odd symbols, the ink. But it never showed anything that could be revealing to the three.

Ino found out that the Ink Machine is what kept them alive, in a horrible, cursed existence.

  * Danzo had used Shin for the first step of the Ritual, removing his guts and using them to start the Ritual. He trapped Shin's soul, and gave it to the Ink Machine, which he had turned earlier, using a special ritual to turn the regular old-school ink machine into a soul processer that grants immortality, known as the Snake in the Garden of Eden, **Orochimaru**.
  * Shin was kept alive, in extreme pain. He moves jerkily because of the wires keeping his brain alive.
  * Then, he had used Sai and many others as extra sacrifices to the Ritual.
  * Inojin, Danzo's biological nephew, had stumbled across Shin while he was playing hide and seek, and before the Ritual was done, he went to stop Danzo from hurting anymore people. But, he was too late. So he did the next right thing. He used a metal chair to break the Ink Machine as much as possible.
  * Danzo was outraged, so he went and killed Inojin by shooting the child in the back three times. But when Inojin broke the Machine, Sai's soul was still being processed. His soul was spit out into the ink, and he was able to control it. The ink was his new body.
  * Danzo was seeking immortality. But you had to put seven fully formed souls through the machine. Danzo only had six, and a child's. He attempted to use Inojin's soul, but when the broken Machine tried to process it, it lost Inojin's soul also, spitting it into the air, where it stayed, forming a spirit.
  * When the machine was completely broken, it would suck in the missing souls, granting Danzo immortality, and putting them all in a existence where their souls were tortured throughout the entire afterlife. They'd become Broken Souls. And they weren't ready for it.



Ino got to meet the six Broken Souls. A young teacher named **Umino Iruka** , a boy named **Kiba Inuzuka** , a young kid named **Naruto Uzumaki** , a man named **Itachi Uchiha** and his brother **Sasuke Uchiha** , and a young girl named **Rin Nohara**.

In the two years that passed, Sai and Ino became closer, and closer, until they were dating. She was happy to have a boyfriend that treated her with such a high level of respect, even though she wasn't even as powerful as him.

Shin and Kiba had become close too. They were dating too.

Inojin was single, and Sai personally forbid the child from dating anybody until they were 300 years old. So whenever Sai and Shin were being love-dovey with their partners, Inojin would loudly pretend to be in a relationship with his mirror, making Shin laugh so hard he nearly spit up his wires, and making Sai sigh.

But nobody knew Ino was doing her own research. And she had cracked the code. The symbols had finally been decoded. She was going to free all the souls.

"Ino, why do you keep zoning off?" Sai asked lightly. Ino jumped slightly and turned to him.

"Oh no reason." She smiled lightly. "I just have something on my mind."

Sai smiled at her, his sweet happy smile making her feel horribly guilty about her plan. "Well, you can ask for help anytime. I'd be glad to ease your worries Miss Beautiful. I love you."

Ino smiled back. Her words felt bitter on her tongue, knowing full and well it might be the last time she ever says it to him. "I love you too Sai."

It was midnight when she slid out of bed, and made her way back to the studio. It was dark when she slipped into the room with the Ink Machine. She opened the back of the machine and began to rewire it. Her hands were stained with oil when she finished. Her heart felt empty and dark as she grabbed the lever, knowing it might kill Sai. But at least it'd free him. She pulled the lever up, and the machine began to shake. It booted up, shaking and spitting out the souls, they were frozen in a circle, surrounding the platform she was standing on. To say they were surprised was an understatement.

"Ino?" Sai asked softly, his tone hurting her. "What are you doing?"

She gathered all her courage and stared him in the eyes. "I'm going to free you."

"Free us?" The small kid, Naruto whimpered. "But what if I never see Iruka-sensei again? I don't wanna die..."

"You'll be fine Naruto." Iruka assured him, his tone wobbling.

"We'll all be fine." Sai went clearly. "I trust Ino."

Ino gave him a sad smile. "Hold on tight." And before she could hesitate, or walk away from the level, she pulled it down. The machine sucked in their souls one by one. Inojin waved silently at her before he was sucked into the machine. The machine began to glow and energy collected in it. With a thunderous boom and a blinding light, all went silent.

**Headline of the Month :**  
8 People found by Freelance Journalist in Comas Located in the Basement of Danzo Shimura Studios, Revived by the Explosion of an Old-School Ink Machine. **Read on More on Page 7a**.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Day Six:** Cinema / Snow / Espionage _(Sorry, it's a bit rushed. Spanish homework is a real bastard)

"You three have a mission." Naruto pushed his papers to the side as Ino and Inojin walked into the room, where a masked ANBU was standing.

"Wait, me too?" Inojin asked, pointing to himself. "With mom and... who is that?"

"Take off your mask." Naruto instructed the ANBU. The Anbu gave a short nod and took off his mask.

"Hello Inojin, Miss Beautiful." Sai smiled. Inojin's mouth fell open in shock.

"YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU WERE ANBU!" He screeched.

"You never asked." Sai smirked.

"Sai, Inojin, be nice. We have a mission, remember?" Ino smiled.

Inojin huffed and Sai patted him on the head.

"Okay so, the mission is an undercover one. There's a gang, they call themselves the _Tōyaku_. They've been dealing illegal drugs and taking over the economy of the Ceramic Village. When we dug into Danzo's files, we found that he had a trade deal with the leader of the Tōyaku. That's why I'm sending Sai as a Root ANBU. Ino, you haven't failed an undercover mission since you were 12."

"That was because you messed it up Naruto." Ino clicked her tongue angrily. "I would have a perfect record if you didn't screw it up!"

Naruto chuckled nervously "Let's not bother with those details, eh? It was a loooong time ago, dattebayo."

"You only say dattebayo when you're nervous and/or hiding something." Inojin told him. Naruto sweatdropped.

"Nevermind that! I'm just saying I chose Ino for a reason! _**Case closed**_. Anyways, I'm sending Inojin with you two because, as our informant tells us, the Tōyaku is more likely to trust you if you show good judgement. The leader of the Tōyaku also brings his son to meetings, therefore, it would be better if you brought Inojin."

Sai narrowed his eyes. "If it comes between the Will of Fire and putting Inojin in danger, I would rather leave him at home."

"Hey! I can defend myself!" Inojin protested.

"I know you can. But I've done many undercover drug busts before, and none of them went exactly the way they were supposed to." Sai folded his arms. "I don't want you to get hurt, mentally or physically."

Inojin huffed and Ino put her hand on his shoulder. "Sai is right. Drug busts are extremely dangerous."

Naruto nodded. "I know. But, we do need to stop this. Our alliance with the Land of Fire has never been better, and if they send their greatest shinobi to help us, we need to do the same. But, if it makes you feel better, at the first sign of danger, Inojin needs to leave the premises immediately. That's an official order from your Hokage."

Inojin smiled "Yes sir. At least I get to go!"

"Now, Sai, you'll be given a different ANBU mask so you don't reveal your identity. You'll also need to dress formally. Now, get going. Party starts in two days, at eight."

The family headed out the door, but before they left, Inojin stage-whispered as loud as possible.

"I wanna hear how the Hokage failed an undercover mission!"

Naruto flushed a bit red as they left.

**[OOF]**

They decided to pack up and leave as soon as possible. Inojin might've exploded from excitement if they didn't. 

When they got to the Land of Fire, a man was waiting for him there. The man turned as they arrived. Sai and Inojin had teamed up to make a carrigage to hold them and their supplies, and also to keep the act up. He started to walk over. 

Sai immediately whipped out his mask and put it on his face. Ino took her hair out it's usual one ponytail, put it in two ponytails, and replaced her Yamanaka clan earrings with fancy ones. Inojin took a second to realize what was going on, but he took off his earrings, undid his ponytail too, and pulled out a book to hide behind.

"Hello. Are you the guests for the big party?" The man asked.

Sai turned to the man. "That depends. Which big party are you talking about?"

The man smirked. "You must be Fox then."

Sai put his finger to his mask in a _'shush'_ motion.

"Your wife is especially lovely. She will be a real show stopper." 

"She is lovely. Which is why I refuse to have any other man touch her. She is my lovely woman, and mine only." Sai leaned forward slightly "Also, she bites. If you know what I mean."

"Ah, a feisty one. Don't make trouble now." The man winked. 

Ino turned her nose up at him, and Sai smirked behind the mask. But he patted Ino on the cheek gently.

"Be nice, _nae sarang_. He is just checking."

Ino refused to look at the man.

"Now, who is hiding behind that book?"

Inojin put the book down, he was scowling at the man.

"Oh, a kid?"

"Yes, Jinhai is our child. He will be the next in our place, so we decided to bring him with us to show him how it's done."

"He looks like he has a temper."

"And you look like you just crawled out the depths of hell." Inojin snarled.

The man smiled. "He is certainly a good replacement."

"We know. Now, where is the best hotel in this place?" Sai smiled lazily. "Hana and I will be very very busy tonight."

"The Host has a private suite just for you two. I personally was instructed to lead you there. Right this way." The man started walking.

When he was out of earshot, Sai sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry Miss Beautiful, please don't murder me." Sai bowed apologetically.

"It's fine. After all, you got the job done. Plus, I never knew you were so good at this." Ino smiled reassuringly at him. "I'll put up with it if it means we get the job done easier. But when we get home, you're washing the dishes **and** doing the laundry."

"Deal."

Inojin gagged "I'm sorry to cut in on your little lovey-dovey super cute couple moment, but I do _not_ want a little sibling. I'm fine as an only child, thanks."

Ino and Sai snickered.

**[OOF]**

They arrived at a large hotel, and the man opened the door for them. The family climbed out the carriage and a bellhop rushed over and took their stuff.

Sai waved the man towards him and mumbled something in his ear. The man nodded, and Sai walked inside the hotel. Ino took Inojin's hand and they went inside too.

"Reservation for Fox."

"Right this way."

They were lead up to the second highest suite, which took up almost the entire floor. Inojin ran straight for the fridge.

"LUXURY SNAAAAACKS!" He yelled.

**[OOF]**

It was three days until the party came around, but when it did, it was amazing.

The interior of an old house was decorated so elegantly, it didn't even seem like it _belonged_ in the Land of Fire. Sai had on a black kimono and his Fox mask. Ino had her hair in two low ponytails and was wearing a light yellow kimono. Inojin was wearing a blue kimono and a smiley face mask. They all had weapons concealed in their kimonos, courtesy of Ino.

A man with a white kimono came over. He had a small _(2-3 year old)_ child with an oversized light blue kimono clinging to his leg.

"You must be Fox." He smiled and graciously shook Sai's hands.

Sai tilted his head at the stranger. He laughed.

"You really are like a fox, aren't you? My name is Takeda." _The leader of this all._

"Fox. But you already know that, I suppose?"

"No, what is your real name? I've been working with you for 5 years now."

"And you will know when the time comes. Also, I believe you will work with me regardless." Sai put his hand on top of the man's. "Will you not?"

"Nah. Just interested." He stepped back and gestured the child from behind his cloak. The child winced a bit when called forward. "This is my child, as I see you have brought yours."

"M-My name is Ātisuto."

Inojin stepped forward. "My name is Jinhai. Pleased to meet you."

Ātisuto smiled a little "I like your mask."

"Thank you."

"Now, now. I will talk business with Fox. Your lovely wife can come also, or stay here if you prefer. Jinhai and Ātisuto, you two can go play while the adults handle business."

Ātisuto gestured for Inojin to follow, and they scampered off. Sai pulled Ino closer to him.

"Hana will stay with me. Right _nae sarang_? He purred. Ino nodded and smiled up at him.

The family separated.

Ātisuto led Inojin into an empty room, and he closed the door. As soon as Inojin opened his mouth to say something, Ātisuto leveled him with a glare.

"I know you're from the Leaf Village." He went softly.

"What are you talking about?" Inojin played dumb.

"Inojin Yamanaka, aren't you?"

Inojin froze.

"Don't worry. My dad doesn't know. I promise."

Inojin let out a sigh of relief. But then, he froze. "Wait, why are you telling me this?"

"Because I want to help you. You see, I'm not his child. It was more like a kidnapping thing. I found my files."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Being sorry for yourself is a waste of time. I'm going to take down my _'Father'_ and destroy his entire empire."

"That's chaotic good as fuck. I'm in."

"Good. Because I know how to smoothly get this over with." 

**[OOF]**

"And that's how it all went down." Inojin grinned at Naruto. "Ātisuto's pretty damn cool."

"You've said that five times." Naruto groaned.

"Yeah, I'm not a piece of meat. Say it again." Ātisuto grinned.

"So you guys went and poisoned every single drink in the party, knocked out over 100+ people, Ātisuto beat Takeda half to death, and you blew up the entire place, cackling like madmen." Shikamaru read off the report tiredly.

"In our defense, he deserved it." Ātisuto and Inojin chirped in unison.

Ino, Sai, Shikamaru, and Naruto all sighed in exasperation.

"Hey, I know I said I didn't want a little sibling, but..." Inojin and Ātisuto had puppy-dog eyes.

"One child is already a handful." Sai supplied.

"Well, you have two hands." Ātisuto smiled. His puppy-dog eyes got watery, and Sai, who had a profound weakness for puppy-dog eyes, sighed.

"What do you think Miss Beautiful?"

"I think we'll take him under our wing. We have more than enough love to spread. Plus, I can't lie, the way you beat down Takada was awesome."

"YES!" Inojin and Ātisuto cheered.

"Well, I guess I'm putting you and Sai in charge of Ātisuto until further notice. Also, you two are banned from leaving your parent/guardians supervision for two weeks."

"NOOOOO!" The children wailed. Naruto snickered.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Day Seven:** Free Day (Pajama Party)_

"Heyyy, Mom and Dad~" Inojin sang as he and Ātisuto carried a box inside the house. "Guess what we've got?"

Sai was snoozing on Ino's lap, and Ino was running her fingers through his hair.

"What is it?" Ino asked.

"You gotta guess!" Ātisuto went stubbornly.

"Uh... is it flowers?" Ino went lightly.

"Nope! It's..." 

"ONESIES!" Both the boys yelled at the same time, waking Sai up.

"What- huh? Onesies?" Sai sat up, confused.

"Heck yeah! ONESIIIIIIES!" Ātisuto yelled.

"We got a panda one for Ātisuto, a bunny one for Mom, a plain crop-topped one for Dad, a regular purple one for Grandpa (who we still have to track down), and a unicorn one for me!" Inojin went proudly.

"How you even get your hands on a bunch of onesies?" Ino laughed.

"We did a bunch of low-ranked missions until we got enough money to buy them! It took two months to save up for this, so you're going to wear it!" Ātisuto grinned.

"What I'm concerned about is how you said parentheses without actually saying parentheses and how the heck I managed to understand it." Sai went sleepily.

Inojin turned towards the camera and smirked like he was on The Office.

"What are you looking at? Should I be worried?"

Ātisuto snickered.

When they had managed to track down Inoichi, shove him in a onesie, lock Sai into the bathroom until he put his on, and change, the Yamanaka family was ready to take the day off.

Inojin, Ātisuto, and Sai made a huge pillow fort, Inoichi and Ino made hot chocolate and pancakes, and decorated the huge pillow fort in fairy lights.

The family was in onesies, Inojin, Ino, Ātisuto, and Inoichi were playing Checkers, and Sai was continuing his nap because Naruto put him on nightly patrol for two days straight.

For lunch, they ate dumplings that everybody helped to make. Sai was amazing at the cooking part because he said, and I quote:

**"** Cooking is a lot like art. A little too much of something or other can ruin the entire painting. The trick is to make sure it all fits. **"**

Ātisuto nearly burned down the entire kitchen. Twice. Both times because he wanted to make an exploding dumpling. But, he ended up with a super spicy chili dumpling. Inojin nearly died from heatstroke when he stole one of Ātisuto's dumplings.

Ino and Inoichi talked about the clan services and members, and how to improve their clan.

Sai ended up with dinner duty with Ātisuto, and they ended up making tebasaki _(and an extra special super spicy chili sauce for Ātisuto)_.

It was the best relaxing days they ever had. After all, being an amazing shinobi and using jutsus is fun, but sometimes you need a little peace and quiet in your life.

**THE END OF YAMANAKA WEEK! I hope you liked my entries! I made two pieces of art for Yamanaka week, for the Demon Sai and the Onesies ones! I hope you had a Happy 2021 Yamanaka Week~! °˖*♡✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧*♡˖°**


End file.
